gravityfallsfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reunion
The Reuinion is a fanfiction based on Gravity Falls. Plot 10 years after everything that had happened at Gravity Falls, everyone has went their separate ways, Dipper has become an adventurer and is dating Pacifica, Mabel graduated college and has 2 masters degrees, Candy is a government agent, Wendy is married with 2 kids, Soos is a single father and has taken over the Mystery Shack, turning it into a respectable business, Gideon is a politician and is running for mayor, Robbie is a corporate businessman etc. Soos calls up the old gang to get together to catch up, since it's been so long since they've seen eachother. Everyone arrives for the Summer. Characters *Dipper Pines-Now 22, Dipper travels the world, investigating Urban Legends, Creatures of Folklore, Conspiracy Theories, Cryptids etc. He has his own personal Journal 4. *Pacifica Northwest-Now 20, Pacifica is Dipper's loving girlfriend. She travels the world with Dipper. *Mabel Pines-Now 22, Mabel has graduated college and has obtained 2 masters degrees. *Candy Chiu-Now 21, Candy works for the government who helps Dipper from the sidelines, she is no longer shy and insecure. *Wendy Corduroy-Now 25, Wendy helps out her family in the lumberjack business, she is now married and has 2 kids. *Soos Ramirez-Now 32, Soos has turned the Mystery Shack into a respectible business. Soos is now a single father. Soos is a lot more competent. *Gideon Gleeful-Now 21, Gideon is a local politician running for mayor, he has become vastly greedy, it is revealed he couldn't keep his promise to be nicer. *Robbie Valentino-Now 26, Robbie no longer dresses in his emo clothing and has become a businessman, he is engaged to Tambry. *Tambry-Robbie's Fiancee. *Grenda *Manly Dan *Preston & Priscilla Northwest *Scott Corduroy-Wendy's Eldest Brother (23), he is a lumberjack, like his father, brothers and sister. He is greatly interested in animals. *Dennis Corduroy-Wendy's Middle Brother (21), he is a lumberjack like the rest of his family. He is a sports enthusiast. *Rodney Corduroy-Wendy's Youngest Brother (19), he is a lumberjack like the rest of his family. He isn't very intelligent but brilliant with technology. Original Characters *Patrick-Wendy's Husband *Johnny-Wendy's 4 year old son *Amanda-Wendy's 7 month old daughter *Junior-Soos' baby son Unseen Characters *Stan Pines-The deceased Great Uncle of the Pines Twins and former owner of the Mystery Shack, it is unknown how he died. He was cremated after his death and his ashes are placed in a shelf in the Mystery Shack. *Ford Pines-After Stan's death, Ford didn't attend the funeral, he went missing shortly after. *Old Man McGucket-Old Man McGucket passed away 2 years before the reunion, presumably of old age. *Larry King Head-After 10 years in the vents, the head of the wax Larry King statue has completely melted. Chapters Chapter 1 The chapter opens with Dipper and Pacifica adventuring in the rainforest, searching for the Mitla, a cryptid. When they come up short, they decide to return to their plane to head to the United States, where they can have a week to relax. After arriving at their hotel, Dipper receives a phonecall from Soos, asking if he and Pacifica could come visit Gravity Falls for the summer to catch up, Dipper and Pacifica accept. Dipper and Pacifica head to Gravity Falls and meet up with Soos, who apparently, also invited Mabel, Wendy, Candy & Robbie. The group catch up and find out what's new. Gallery